Where My Demons Hide
by RissA15
Summary: "...Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide..." He knew it was too dangerous to fall in love. He didn't want to hurt her. But he did. He let the beast resurface. Brase/AU/OOC.


**Yes, it is me, Rissa. Yes, I'm doing a Brase fanfic. Please do not start panicking and shouting "The apocalypse is coming!". **

**I wanted to try something new- something challenging for me. Since I'm not really a Braser (I enjoy the fics, though), and more of a Belli shipper, I thought that this might be interesting to try out. To make it a **_**tad**_** bit easier, I decided I wanted to make it AU. Just because I got the idea from the song 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. It inspired me, and I could think of no better pairing. I can't do Chabrina, as Sabrina has, so far, been in only one episode and I'm already working on a one-shot for them, and Bradam would be extra hard for me. ChaS-1 is out of question, too.**

**So just sit back, and try to enjoy my first attempt at Brase. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

She was normal. Her life was normal. Her family was normal. Everything was normal about her.

He wished he could be her. He wished he was normal. He wished he could lead a normal life, with a normal family, normal friends, normal _everything_. Just like her.

But he couldn't. He knew it was too farfetched of a wish when it came to him. He wasn't ordinary. At first sight, he would appear standard. A type of teen you would see every day, walking down the street, sitting in class at school. Little did they know that he was so much more.

Inside him lurked something dangerous. Something very, _very_ hazardous. Something that could destroy everything which came in its path. A creature which wanted to harm, destruct, and damage at the very moment it was let out. It was strong, no doubt in that. It grew stronger with each doubt made by him. It was _overtaking_ his very existence.

He knew it was too dangerous to fall in love. But he did, and that might have been the biggest mistake he ever made. It _was_ the biggest mistake he had ever made.

He saw her, hurt and crumbling before his very eyes. He did this.

No, _it_ did this.

That's what he tried to convince himself of. It wasn't him, he wasn't it. Yet, it seemed to be a little different than that.

The creature, the _monster_ that dwelled inside of him seemed to connect to him, in some twisted way. It was luring him into accepting defeat and letting it out. _Permanently_.

This, this _thing_ couldn't be well described. It wasn't exactly living, though it wasn't dead, either. It was like a force, a feeling. A kind of power inside him that could take over in an instant, yet was hidden well enough to make him seem 'secret' was only known to his family, which consisted of his elder brother, Adam, and his father, Douglas Henderson. That was it. Only two people in the entire world knew his endangering secret.

The origination of this _beast_ in him was still unbeknownst to his family and himself. Theory and hypothesis alike failed to reveal why it was. Although, Adam's hypotheses never really came any closer most of the time.

It wasn't as hard to name it, though. They called it a demon. They called it _the demon_.

After all, it was made of pure evil. Luring Chase to give up his good reputation and turn into a soulless demon. Just like the one inside.

It was dark. That's exactly what it wanted. Darkness, not only inside the body of a person, but darkness _everywhere_. Chase knew what it wanted. His family knew what it wanted. That's why it was too dangerous to let him get close to anyone. If the demon finds even one tiny little weakness, it will bore a hole through it and find a way to escape.

Chase wasn't attached to anything. He wasn't attached to anyone. Besides his family, of course- but they had found a solution to that quite a while ago. _It_ could only escape if the feeling was mutual. And if they were very, very close. Thus it was decided that Chase wasn't to talk to anyone about how he felt, or anything reflecting even the _slightest_ emotion. Even if he broke apart inside, he had to keep it to himself. The constant rage to protect his family made it easier for him.

Unfortunately, he had to break his promise. All because _she_ entered his life.

He tried to warn Bree. He tried to stop her from digging deeper. But it was useless. He tried to show her that it was where his demons hide, but love was just too powerful.

It let out his demons. They broke free. It was the destruction of them all. It was also the destruction of itself.

Because evil that wasn't born free wasn't meant to be free.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're wondering, this is very far from supernatural. It's... I don't really know what it is, but... I really do hope you'll follow soon enough.<strong>

**I'm sorry it was short, but it is a prologue, after all. My first prologue. I've never really done prologues o-e I hope this was good enough. **

**P.S. I know some of you are waiting for me to update 'The Replacement' and 'HOTB', but I'm sorry, they're both on hiatus. The latter is based slightly on my unpublished, under-construction novel- well, only the ghost part, anyway. HOTB just follows the main plot slightly, and since my novel isn't based on Lab Rats, I've come at a dead end on how to fit it all in. TR has given me a case of Writer's Block, and plot is clashing with something-I-cant-tell-you right now. So again, I'm very sorry.**

**Anyways, see you later! **


End file.
